


Let's Hear It For The Boy

by somethingscarlet13



Series: NaNoWriMo 2017 [16]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, I love Stanley Pines so much you guys have no idea, Implied Oral Sex, Kissing, Praise Kink, Smut, Teen Stanley Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: You, Stan's girlfriend, discover that your (amazing, wonderful, perfect) boyfriend has a praise kink.





	Let's Hear It For The Boy

You sighed and leaned into your boyfriend, Stanley. “I  _ adore _ you,” you said to him, delighting in how his heartbeat immediately began to speed up. 

 

When it came to Stan Pines, he was all talk. He could and would complement you until the cows came home, but the moment you did the same to him he lost all his cool. 

 

You wrapped your arms around Stan’s waist and kissed him twice on the cheek. He went red and stammered, “What--what are ya doin’?”

 

“Appreciating my boyfriend,” you replied simply. 

 

Stan swallowed thickly. “Yeah? Keep going then, doll.”

 

You hummed with happiness and moved one arm so you could pet Stanley’s hair. 

 

“You're amazing,” you said. “You're cute and strong and kind and just  _ amazing _ .” 

 

Stan had begun to breath heavily, leaning into the hand that was running through his soft, fluffy hair. You meant everything you had said. To you, Stan  _ was _ amazing and even thinking of him sent a jolt of fondness throughout your entire body. 

 

Watching him fully relax like this around you was like magic and you couldn’t help it anymore, you had to kiss him. So you did. 

 

Stan responded eagerly, hungrily kissing you back, and it was then that you felt his hard-on. Your heart lept as you realized that your boyfriend had a praise kink. 

 

“Has anyone ever told you how _handsome_ you are, Stanley?” you asked sweetly, continuing to run your fingers through his hair. He moved slightly and it was not lost on you that he was moving his hand closer to the waistband of his pants. 

 

“You can touch yourself if you want to,” you purred, beginning to kiss his jaw. 

 

Stanley took you up on your offer and let his hand dive into his pants, enjoying your worship of him too much to make a snappy comeback. He leaned down and buried his face in your neck. “Keep going.”

 

“You’re perfect, Stanley, everything about you. You can kiss like a pro, and oh boy can you fuck like a pro too. I’m the luckiest girl in the world to have such an angel as  _ my _ boyfriend.”

 

Stan was moaning into your neck and softly calling your name, so to help him out you stuck your hand down his pants and began stroking his hard member as you continued to shower him in praise. 

“There’s not one bit of you I don’t love, Stan. You know exactly what nicknames make me melt, you know exactly what makes me laugh, and you should know exactly how much I love you.”

 

Upon saying the word ‘love’ Stan groaned and bucked further into your hand. 

 

Jackpot.

 

“I love you, Stanley!” you said again, finally letting him know. “I’ve wanted to tell you for so long but I didn’t know how you’d respond, but now I’m going to tell you every single day. I love you, Stan Pines! I love you, I love you, I love you!”

 

That was it. With a soft sob, Stanley came hard into your hand. Moving his head away from the crook of your neck at last, he kissed you hard. “Babe.......”

 

Before you could say anything however, Stan had you on your back, tugging your skirt and panties down, and slinging your legs over his shoulders with that smirk of his, the one that drove you crazy. “My turn.”

 

As he dove between your legs with all the enthusiasm of a starving man at a buffet, you made the decision to definitely do this more often. 

 


End file.
